Crest of Acceptance
by Digi-Tiger
Summary: Aaron Brookes just moved to Japan, and his mother wants him to make friends, so she sends him to summer camp. Who would've guessed that he would be sent on a journey with seven other kids into an unknown world. Join Aaron and the original crew, plus Aaron's digmon partner, Tigreramon, as they learn the secrets of the Digital world, all while being the new kid. MimiXOC
1. And so it begins

It was summer, one of my favorite seasons of the year. There was no school, no homework, and tons of relaxing time. My name is Aaron Brookes, and I live here in Japan, after moving a few weeks ago from America. It's a really cool place. Oh yeah, I'm 14 years old, and I'm in the seventh grade of junior high school.

Now, at my house, or rather, apartment, I live with my mom, step-dad, and my half-twin sisters, Tory and Terri. I also have a cat, Copper, but he's lazy and doesn't do much. It's really a bummer. Anyway, this summer was really my favorite so far. I mean, I met some really cool people, and had crazy adventures, and it all happened in one summer.

I guess I should start at the beginning of summer. I was the new kid in town, and my mother, Julie, wanted me to make friends, so she signed me up for summer camp. It wasn't a bad idea, and I was good at talking to people, so I agreed. Once there, all the kids just decided to hang out by themselves. I stuck with this girl with a blue hat, a yellow tank top, blue jeans and red gloves and shoes. I think her name was Sarah or something. She had light brown hair and she was pretty.

There were so many weird types of people. Like there was a really tall guy, Joe, who had blue hair, and wore a sweater vest with a white short sleeved collared shirt with khaki shorts, high blue socks and red running boots. He also had huge glasses. He was okay, but he was a bit jumpy.

These two were probably the only two people I got along with the best with. Sarah or whats her name was a total tomboy, and was a year older than me. Joe was a bit of a complainer, but he was a really cool guy. He was about two years older than me.

So, it was all normal during camp, it being really hot, and sunny, when all of a sudden, I see a white flake fall from the sky. "Huh?" I was confused. It's the beginning of July, and it's snowing?

I was going to question someone, asking if this was normal, when a sudden blizzard blew in, and I ran to the closest building to me. It was a small wooden cabin, and seven other kids were in there. Joe and Sora, that's what her name was, were in there as well. A guy my age with brown hair and brown eyes slid open the door, "Since the canoe races are canceled, lets have tobaggen ones instead." He suggested, running out.

I raised an eyebrow, following him out, "Aren't you at least a bit concerned on how it started snowing in the middle of summer?" I asked, but apparently, he wasn't listening.

The littlest kid ran out smiling. "I'm gonna build the biggest snowman!"

Running after him was a guy who looked a lot like him. He had spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, and he wore a green turtleneck no sleeve shirt, a pair of blue jeans, brown gloves and brown shoes. "Hey TK, be careful!"

I'm guessing he was the little kid's brother. I didn't pay attention to anything else really, because my eyes were drawn to the sky. There were waves of different colors spread across, and it looked beautiful. "It's beautiful, magical even!" A girl's voice rang next to me. I looked over to the owner of the voice, and smiled.

Next to me, was a girl with a western looking outfit. She had a big pink hat on, and a western dress with the brown buckle. She had white and brown running shoes on, and brown gloves. She carried a big brown bag. Her hair was a light brown, and her eyes were brown. She looked like a girl I would hang out with in America.

"Yeah, but what is it?" A younger boy spoke. I looked over and saw the guy with spiky red hair, Izzy I think, looking up.

"Maybe an aurora?" Sora suggested. That's what it looked like to me.

"You mean Aurora Borealis? The northern lights? That's impossible! You see that in Alaska, we're way too far south." He informed all of us.

Sora rolled her eyes, "Tell that to the snow."

"I really think we ought to get inside before we all come down with pneumonia." Joe fussed. He was such a worry wart! We've only been outside for five minutes.

"And miss this?" Matt, TK's older brother, asked, shocked, "The sky's like, short circuiting!"

A green vortex formed in the sky, and released eight red glowing streaks of light. I quickly wrapped my arms around the girl with the pink hat, so she wasn't hurt. I heard multiple groans, and I opened my eyes. Snow was flying everywhere, and I couldn't see for a minute. I looked at the girl, "Are you alright, uh...?" I asked, trailing off when I realized I didn't know her name.

"Mimi, and yeah, I am. Thank you...um, hehe, I haven't seen you before, what's your name?" She asked. Mimi, hmm, fits perfectly.

"I'm Aaron. I just moved to Japan two weeks ago from America." I explained.

"Everyone alright?" I heard Sora ask. Matt looked up from protecting TK.

"We're still here."

Mimi looked up from holding her hat, and from my arms, "That was scary!"

I nodded, "Yeah, it was."

Joe groaned, "What was it?"

In the ground in front of me and Mimi were two holes. I looked in them, "Falling stars?"

"Meteors?" Izzy inquired right after me. A blue object surrounded in light started floating out of the hole in front of me, and for some reason, I felt the need to grab it, so I did. When I opened my hand, it showed a light blue remote thingy. It looked like a type of video game.

"What are these?" Sora asked, looking at the same thing in her hand.

"My guess would be some sort of miniature remote digital apparatus." Izzy said, with little to no emotion. Man, I would fall asleep listening to one conversation with this guy.

Joe looked at his, before looking around, "No instructions?" He joked.

Tai yelled, "Forget instructions! Surfs up!"

Out of nowhere a giant blue wave swept us up and we went flipping and twisting and falling until the world went black.

"Hey, Aaron! Aaron, wake up! Wakey wakey!" A small voice called to me. I groaned, opening my eyes. I could tell I was in a forest, because of all the trees around. The thing that caught my attention though, was the thing on my chest. It looked like a tiny cat. It had very short legs, and tiny claws at the end of each one. It had a medium sized tail, with a very bright red tip. It's fur was a light brown color, and on it's head were two pointed ears with little red tufts on each point. The thing that made it different though was on it's back were tiny wings. They didn't look good for flying, but you never know.

My eyes widened as I pushed it off me, "What the heck?!" I pushed myself away from this thing, until my back was pressed against a tree. It hopped closer to me, "Aww, Aaron, you don't have to be scared. I'm your friend!" It said in a happy voice. It sounded female, but I wasn't sure.

I raised an eyebrow, "Friend? What the heck are you? Who are you?" I asked. She bounced up onto my lap, so her face was in mine, "I'm Nekomon, and I'm here to be your friend!" She said, all smiley and happy.

I opened my mouth, but was interuppted when a walking green plant hopped out of a bush. It turned to the bush it came out of, "Mimi! Over here!" She said, in a raspy voice.

Mimi? She was here too?

"Tanemon, don't run away like that again!" I heard Mimi scold as she stepped into clear sight. I grinned, standing up, "Mimi!"

She looked over to me, and smiled, "Hey Aaron! You're here too?"

I nodded, and turned to Nekomon, "Yeah, and I woke up with this thing in my face." I explained. Nekomon frowned, "I'm not a thing, I'm a digital monster, or Digimon or short." She huffed, before bouncing into my arms.

I sighed, before looking down at Tanemon, "So Mimi, you have your own personal creature, like me?" I wondered.

Mimi nodded, "Yeah, I woke up and she was just there. Pretty strange if you ask me." she confirmed.

Suddenly, a loud roar was heard and I looked around. There were trees falling and soon they all fell to reveal a really big beetle. Nekomon gasped, "That's Kuwagamon, and you'll need more than a fly swatter to beat him."

Kuwagamon roared again, and took off into the air, right towards us! I grabbed Mimi's arms and took off away from it. "Somebody help us!" Mimi yelled out, hoping someone could hear her.

Soon, we reached a clearing, and Mimi fell on the ground, trying to catch her breath. Tanemon hopped to her side, "Don't worry, Tanemon's here to protect you." She tried comforting the girl.

I sighed, before hearing footsteps. I turned to see everyone else in the group running to us. "Mimi! Aaron!" Sora exclaimed, running to us, with a hopping radish next to her.

"Oh Sora!" Mimi cried, scared for her life.

Tai looked around, before speaking, "Watch it, here he comes!"

"RUN!" Sora yelled. She didn't need to tell me twice. I ran with everyone else, right behind Matt and right in front of Joe. I looked behind me, to see Kuwagamon tearing the trees down. I tackled Matt to the ground, who tackled TK. "Down!" He yelled.

Kuwagamon flew over us, and dissappeared into the forest. I knew we weren't through with him though. Joe groaned, "Will this nightmare ever end? My mom is gonna want a complete and total refund!"

Yokomon jumped up and down, "Here he comes again!" She shouted, facing to the trees where we saw Kuwagamon knocking them down one by one.

"Okay that does it! No more running away!" Tai yelled, turning to face the giant bug. I rolled my eyes.

"And what else do you expect us to do?" I asked, not looking for an answer.

Matt nodded, "He's right, there's no way we can fight that thing."

Izzy agreed, "Not and win anyway."

We all just kept running through the woods, as fast as we could. I looked back, hoping we lost the big bug, but no, sadly we didn't. Soon, we ran out of forest and onto a cliff. We were stuck, and there was no where to go.

Matt sighed, "Great. Anyone bring a helicopter?"

I checked my pockets, "Ahh, darn it, I forgot it, along with my private jet plane!" I retorted, not really in the mood for jokes.

Tai went over to the edge, while we waited. He looked down and sighed, "There's no way down. We're gonna have to find another way."

Sora sighed, exasperated, "Another way where?"

I ws just about to ask the same thing when Kuwagamon burst out of the forest and over the cliff. I thought he forgot about us, but apparently not. He made a U-turn and headed straight for Tai and the rest of us.

Koromon hopped on Tai's shoulder and jumping up to face the giant beetle. He blew some bubbles at him, but it barely bothered him. The beetle hit the pink monster and he fell painfully to the ground. Yokomon shouted out, "Digimon attack!"

Nekomon jumped out of my arms along with the rest of the digimon and they all did the same as Koromon. It yielded the same results too, except Kuwagamon seemed blinded by the bubbles. He crashed into the trees behind us, knocked out for a bit.

Nekomon landed on the ground, and she didn't move. I got worried, and yelled, "Nekomon!" I ran to her side, and picked her up. She opened her eyes slightly, "Aaron, did I do good?"

I smiled, happy she was alive, "Yeah, you were amazing."

She smiled at me. I hugged her close. Something about this creature made me feel drawn to her. A familiar roar blasted through the air, and Kuwagamon revealed himself from the trees. I ran over to where Tai was, and everyone did the same. "Get back!" Matt warned.

No, I want to be near the giant monster! Sora sounded frustrated, "I was hoping we'd seen the last of him."

Tai nodded, "Me too. Looks like he had other plans."

Matt scoffed, "I knew I should've brought my bug spray."

I looked at him, "Somehow, I don't think that would help that much."

Kuwagamon took a step to us, and we all braced ourselves. "Okay, get ready to run!" Tai ordered, his voice full of panic.

Koromon spoke, "No we fight! That's right! It's the only way! Stand and fight!"

Tai tried to talk him out of it, "Give it up, will ya?"

The pink blob in Izzy's hands nodded, "Koromon's right, it's time we showed what we're made of."

Izzy shook his head, "No don't!" Wow, that's the most emotion I've heard in his voice so far.

Joe, Sora, Matt and TK's Digimon went beserk, trying to escape their partner's grasp on them. I looked down to Nekomon, "You sure?" I asked her.

She nodded, "I need to protect you!" She said.

I sighed, but let her go as she hopped towards the beetle. Apparently everyone escaped and now they were all hopping to hopefully save the day. I looked at Nekomon, before yelling after her, "Watch out Nekomon!"

Everyone else shouted at their partners, but suddenly, a black cloud came above the eight digimon, and they were all covered in a pillar of different colors.

"Koromon digivolve to...Agumon!" Koromon transformed into a yellow dinosaur standing on two feet with green eyes.

"Yokomon digivolve to...Biyomon!" Yokomon went from being a plant to being a pink bird. She had blue feathers on the back of her head and had a single pink and blue feather sticking out on the top of her head. She had red claws on her wings and a metal cuff on one of her talons.

"Motimon digivolve to...Tentomon!" Motimon went from blob to beetle. He was now an insect with a big red shell and green eyes. He had black spikes on his back and he had a pair of long arms, and a pair of really short ones.

"Tsunomon digivolve to...Gabumon!" Tsunomon turned into a wolf creature with a unicorn horn. His fur covered only his back, leaving his front in full view. On his stomach were some weird markings. His fur was white and blue.

"Tokomon digivolve to...Patamon!" Patamon looked alot like Tokomon, only his top half of his body was orange and his ears were wings.

"Bukamon digivolve to...Gomamom!" Bukamon's little orange tuft of hair turned into a mohawk. He was now a seal with purple markings on his fur and he had large black claws on each flipper.

"Tanemon digivolve to...Palmon!" Palmon looked like she was a walking flower. On her head, was infact a pink flower that looked like hair, and her body grew so she was now on two legs. Her feet were roots and her claws were green and purple.

"Nekomon digivolve to...Tigreramon!" Nekomon was no longer a little kitten. She was now on two legs and she grew to be up to my hip. Her fur went from brown, to white with blue stripes. she wore a light blue headband with a black marking on the ends. Her wings grew too and they were white and blue. They were bird like wings, and they stretched about a foot and half out each. Her stomach was a gray. In all honesty, I thought she looked badass.

The light went away, and when we looked back to the battlefield, we no longer saw the little guys were became friends with. Instead, there were eight intense looking monsters, ready to kick butt.

We all looked on in awe. "Whoa, what happened to the little guys?"

Tai answered with an obvious answer, "They're...bigger."

All eight of them tried headbutting Kuwagamon at the same time, but he knocked them back, not being affected at all. Agumon glared at the creature, "Alright, you asked for it."

The bug tried to fly, but Palmon wouldn't let him. "Poison Ivy!" Her fingers became long vines that wrapped around the bugs feet pulling him down.

Patamon inflated himself, "Boom Bubble!" He opened his mouth, releasing a ball of condensed air. It hit Kuwagamon's head, snapping it down. Tentomon and Tigreramon flew up together and called out their attacks.

"Super Shocker!"

"Artic Freeze!"

Tentomon shot electricity out of his back, while Tigreramon blew an icy wind at the bug. They both hit, making Kuwagamon put a foot down. Gomamon rolled underneath, making him lose balance and land on his knees.

Agumon stood ready for battle, "Alright, stand back everyone! Pepper Breath!" He shot a fire ball out of his mouth, and it hit Kuwagamon right on his head.

Gabumon was next, and he ran in front, and fired a stream of blue fire, "Blue Blaster!" It hit the same place Agumon's attack hit.

Biyomon flew up into Kuwagamon's face and flapped really hard, creating a light green whirlwind made of fire. "Spiral Twister!"

Together, the three attacks seemed to hurt the giant bug a ton. Agumon stood in the middle of the group, and announced to everyone, "Now, all together!"

They all fired their attacks at the big pest, and he lit up like a christmas tree. He fell backwards into the forest, hopefully down for the count. We all stood their, in shock. These little guys went from adorable weaklings to kick butt heros!

Izzy spoke first, "They made vapor-ware out of him." He was just as stunned as the rest of us were. Tai nodded, "Amazing!"

All of the digimon ran back to us, and I quickly took off towards my tigress digimon. "Tigreramon!" I yelled, hugging her. I heard a loud purring sound, and looked down at her, and saw she was smiling. "You were amazing!"

She looked away, blushing, "Aww, I was just trying to protect you." She said, sheepishly.

I smiled, "Well, what ever you were doing, thank you. One question, how did you turn into this?" I asked her, genuinely interested.

A loud thump interupted us, and looking back towards the forest, I saw a red claw. Tai was the closest to the forest and he didn't seem to notice Kuwagamon was back, and no doubt, he was ticked beyond belief.

Sora screamed, "Watch out!"

Tai ran back towards us, just barely dodging the pincers of the bug. They were sent into the ground, and Tai decided to comment, "Looks like we celebrated too soon."

The hole Kuwagamon's pincers made stretched across the cliff, breaking it off. I lost my balance, and fell backwards, along with everyone else. I saw there was a river, far below, but I think it was a given that we wouldn't survive. Oh well, good bye cruel world.


	2. The Birth Of Greymon

**Well, hello all you readers! Now, I want to say a few things before you get to the second chapter. Nekomon/Tigreramon and all of her digivolutions are made up! I wanted to make my own digimon. I own them, so no stealing! The second thing is that this story will follow the plotline mostly of the original series, but there will be a little bit of extra things and take things away. For example, I'm not gonna rewrite the episodes when the gang gets split up. I'm just going to explain Aaron's part and all that. **

**Oh and for the rest of the story, it'll be in Third Person PoV. Sorry for the whole spoiler, but I had to let it out. Now I hope you still enjoy my story. I don't own Digimon, but if I did, Tai and Sora would be together.**

* * *

"Tai here! So let me bring you up to speed. Me and the other seven kids were kicking back at summer camp when a freak snowstorm hits. We find these digivices and bam! The next thing you know we're transported to this whacked out island. One by one, we make friends with these creatures who are known as digital monsters, or digimon. Everything was cool until Kuwagamon showed up. Our new friends somehow digivolved into bigger digimon and scared him off. Or so we thought. Talk about your cliffhangers!"

All of the kids fell, screaming for their lives. The fall was a sheer drop into what can be assumed as a very deep river. Some of the digimon tried saving their partners.

"Sora!" Biyomon cried, flapping as hard as she could to save her new friend. Tentomon buzzed quickly to Izzy also calling out his name. Patamon tried the same thing, but they were not strong enough to hold the three up for long.

Tigreramon flapped her wings as hard as she could, but she wasn't getting any elevation, due to inexperience in flying. She then came up with an idea. She opened her wings as far they would go and quickly grabbed Aaron's shoulders. "Hang on, I've got you!" She called to him.

The air pushed up against the wings, creating a parachute, but, T.K. and Patamon fell right onto her, making all four of them fall faster.

Palmon grabbed Mimi, and used her Poison Ivy attack to hold on to a part of the cliff, but the part was loose, and the cliff crumbled, sending the plant and the cowgirl hat wearing girl back down.

Gomamon reached the water first. He quickly resurfaced and shouted, "Fish Bed!"

A large school of colorful fish soon gathered underneath the seal, and soon, everyone landed on the bed of fish. Tai commented, "Wow, this is some ride."

There was a loud roar from a familiar face, and Matt looked up. "Hey, look out!" He warned, seeing the cliff Kuwagamon was standing on broke under his weight, sending the bug tumbling into the river as well. Rocks were falling everywhere, making the ride a bit more dangerous.

Gomamon shouted at the fish, "Go!"

The fish sped up their pace and got out of the way just in time. The larger rocks and the giant beetle fell into the water, making a very large splash. Well, as everyone knows, a splash creates a wave, and depending on how big that splash is, determines the size of the wave. Well, this wave was huge!

The fish were smart though,. They swan on top of the wave, making the travelling much faster. Aaron grinned, standing up, "Whoo hoo! Surf's up!" He cried, having the time of his life. Too bad Joe pulled him back down, ruining his fun.

The wave crashed the group onto a clearing near the river. Everyone landed funny, but no one was hurt. "I knew we'd be okay." Matt said, arrogantly, "I wasn't worried."

Aaron huffed, "If you weren't scared, how come you screamed the loudest?" He glared at the blonde. Matt ignored the black haired boy, looking at Gabumon in front of him. Joe groaned, holding his head, "What was that? A floating fish market?" He joked, probably meaning to complain.

Gomamon padded over, "Lucky for us, those fish were having a school reunion." He laughed. "I'm kidding, those fish are good friends of mine and I just asked them for a lift." He explained.

Joe's face lit up, "And all these years I thought I was allergic to seafood, thank you! Uh, I guess it isn't Bukamon?" He said, taking a good look at the mohawk sporting seal.

He nodded, "Gomamon now."

Joe thought about it, "Gomamon, hmm?"

T.K looked at Patamon curiously, "And I guess you're not Tokomon, are you?"

Patamon flapped his wings/ears a bit, "Mmm-mmm, now I'm Patamon."

Agumon walked up to Tai, "It's all because we digivolved."

Tai gave the dinosaur a confused look, "I don't think that word's in my dictionary."

Izzy looked really interested, "So digivolving is what happens when they advance to the next level and become more powerful than before."

Tentomon, who was buzzing close to the boy nodded, "Right, all of us digivolved I went from Motimon to Tentomon."

Biyomon smiled at Sora, "And I digivolved from Yokomon to Biyomon."

Gabumon was explaining that he was a Tsunomon first, but now he was Gabumon. Palmon and Agumon said the same things. Aaron turned to Tigreramon, "What about you? Are you still Nekomon?" He asked, a little confused.

The winged tiger shook her head, "Nope, I'm now Tigreramon."

Tai thought for a bit, "When you digivolved, you certainly got a lot bigger. Does this mean you're something else or are you still Digimon?"

"Digimon, but I needed your help Tai." The yellow dinosaur informed them.

The brown haired boy looked confused, "Me? For what?" The other kids were wondering the same thing.

Agumon answered, "You see, digivolving is a very difficult process. In order for it to be successful, I had to share your energy."

Tai looked surprised, "Really?"

Sora bent down to Biyomon's level, "I guess you guys don't run on batteries."

Biyomon shook her head, "Nope, sure don't!"

Izzy turned to Tentomon, "But how do you access my energy?" He asked, very curiously. The beetle shrugged.

"Even we don't know everything." He answered, sadly.

Palmon danced near Mimi, "Thanks for my magical powers!" She exclaimed, excitedly.

Mimi, who was leaning against Aaron's side, held her head, "The whole thing is making my head spinny."

Aaron chuckled, before looking back at his digimon partner, "Well, I think it's cool. Now you can kick some major bad guy butt!" He exclaimed.

Tigreramon thrusted a clenched paw in the air, smiling, "Yeah!"

T.K. inspected Patamon, before grinning, "So I help you change, that is so cool!"

Patamon flapped his wings a bit, "Yep, sure is."

Joe fixed his glasses with his eyes closed, "My folks warned me about strangers."

Gomamon looked hurt for minute, "I'm not a stranger, Joe. I'm your friend for life!"

Joe looked very doubtful of that statement. Matt looked around the group, seeing if they were recovered enough from the battle and from the scary fall. "Well, come one, what are we going to do?"

Joe stepped up in front of the group, "If only there was a payphone nearby. We could  
call the police, or fire department, or my mother." He listed. Aaron and Mimi snickered at him mentioning his mother. Palmon and Tigreramon just looked at each other confused.

Of course, Tai had an arguement, "But we don't even know where we are!"

Sora countered that easily, "But we know where we started. Up on that cliff."

Matt joined in, "I saw we forget about going back and explore around here."

"I'm not exploring anywhere. I say we stay right where we are." Joe suggested, really distressed.

Matt huffed, and crossed his arms. "Yeah, let's wait for that giant bug to come getus. We need to find a road leading someplace to get away from here!"

Aaron liked this plan, "I agree with Matt. We are still abit shaken up, so looking for someplace safe is a good idea." He spoke up.

Izzy nodded, "Matt and Aaron are right, but without a compass we don't even know which way is north."

Tentomon intervened, "Wait, I do!"

Izzy looked to his partner, "Well what way is it?"

"It's the opposite of south." He responded, making Izzy facepalm, and making Aaron laugh some more. The black haired boy was having the time of his life. This was probably the most exciting thing to happen in his life since his mother re-married. His real father disappeared when he was only six years old. No one knew what happened, and he just, vanished.

Complaining once again, Joe spoke out loud, "I shouldn't wear these pants. They ride up when I do a lot of walking."

Ignoring what the blue haired boy said, Sora spoke up, "Y'know, if we could get back to where we were before, we might at least find some clues as to why we're here in this place."

Everyone agreed, except Mimi, "Wait. Are there more monsters around like that big flying beetle?" She asked.

Palmon nodded with a smile on her face, "Yes indeedy!"

Mimi made a disgusted sound, and Aaron pat her back, "It'll be alright Mimi." He comforted her.

Matt crossed his arms with a smug smile, "Those monsters don't scare me." He said, even smugger.

Tai looked back to Agumon, "Are there any humans?"

Agumon tilted his head to the side, "Humans? Others like you?"

Tai nodded.

The dinosaur shook his head, "You're the first ever. There's never been anything but digimon."

The wild haired boy looked down, but then got a fiery look in his eyes, "So, okay, you're all digimon. But what about these monsters, are they digmon too?"

Sora, standing up, looked to Biyomon, "It's creepy, and dangerous. And what happens when it gets dark?"

Matt crossed his arms and turned away from Sora, "Who says it gets dark here?"

Izzy looked offended, "That phenomenom would be unnatural." He huffed, hoping the blonde haired boy understood.

Joe looked around, before giving the computer wiz an incredulous look, "And you call this natural?"

Aaron sighed, tired of all of the complains coming from Joe's mouth. Tai stood up, and started walking back towards the cliff, "Well we're not going to get anywhere sitting here."

Matt stopped him, "Where do you think you're going?"

Tai smirked, "Back on that cliff. That's where I saw the ocean." He said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Matt raised an eyebrow at the brown haired boy, doubtful, "The ocean?"

Tai nodded, "Yep, there might be a boat or something."

Matt smirked, "Let's water ski home." he joked.

Sora rolled her eyes, "Eh, funny." She drawled, sarcastically. Everyone decided to start walking down the river, except Joe, who closed his eyes, and started speaking. "At a time like this, I think we'd be far better off just to find a cave and hide. We keep our eyes open, and when a camp counselor comes..."

Gomamon, a few feet in front of the blue haired boy, interrupted him, "Joe, everyone is leaving us!" He shouted.

Joe opened his eyes, and groaned frustrated, before running after them, "Hey wait for me!" He pleaded.

He caught up to them easily, and Gomamon decided that swimming in the river was the best idea. The greenery was really strange. Beautiful all the same, just strange. There were bushes with leaves bigger than T.K. that had flowers as big as Mimi's hat. Sora was the first to comment, "These trees are beautiful."

Izzy nodded, but had a very quizzical face on, "Yeah, they're really different. And I just thought they were sub-tropical." He said, very interested in all of the scientific aspects of this world.

Joe, from the back of the group, sniffed, "Whatever they are, they're aggravating my hayfever." He groaned, quietly.

Matt, without turning around, spoke, "Joe, is there anything you don't complain about?" He asked, jokingly, but Aaron wanted to know the same thing. The comment from Matt earned a digi-giggle from Gabumon.

Izzy was back to thinking, "Digital monsters, who even came up with the name anyhow?" He asked no one in particular. Tentomon chose to answer his partner.

"Just call us digimon, we like that." The beetle buzzed with a hint of attitude.

Izzy turned to his digi-pal, "I only ask because your appearance isn't at all machine like." he clarified. This still seemed to offend Tentomon, as he started to charge electricty, "Oh really?"

The computer geek covered his face, hoping to protect it, "Hey watch it!" He exclaimed.

T.K. was watching Patamon walk, and decided to ask a question, "So Patamon, can you really fly?"

Patamon jumped into the air and started flapping his ears frantically, but he was not moving at all. He was just hovering, and the kids were walking past him. T.K. was still impressed, "Wow, that's cool, but you're going the wrong way!" He informed the guinea pig type creature.

Biyomon smirked, "I'm faster than that!" She also started flapping her wings, but the same results applied to the bird. The kids were walking faster than them. Aaron turned to Tigreramon, "Don't you want to try?" He asked the winged tiger.

She shook her head, "I think walking is more practical. Plus, I've never flown before, so i really don't know how to fly."

Aaron looked confused, "But, during the battle with Kuwagamon, you flew with Tentomon." He was just as confused as ever.

Tigreramon sighed, "That was a spur of the moment thing. I guess it's an instinct. Maybe sometime in this trip, I'll learn how to fly properly." She prayed.

Sora spoke up, targeting Patamon and Biyomon, who were still trying to fly. "Wouldn't it be faster walking?"

Mimi, a little ways up ahead of the group of three, turned to look down at Palmon, "Palmon, I've been meaning to ask, who does your hair?" She asked, going back to fashion and appearance.

The walking plant looked up at her friend, "It's natural. I wake up in the morning like this." She informed the pink loving girl.

Mimi's gleamed, "Wow! Maybe you could let me work with it?" She said, hopefully. Palmon looked a little uncomfortable, before she responded,

"Do you think you put too much emphasis on appearance?"

Mimi placed a finger on her chin, thinking, "Well, honestly, I've never really thought about it before."

Palmon looked away, feeling a little guilty for crushing the girl's hopes, "Honestly, I like my hair the way it is."

Tai was muttering to himself, "When I get back this is going to be one heck of a story."

Agumon nodded, "Yep!"

"But of course, not a single soul will believe me."

Izzy was thinking about something, like usual. "That Kuwagamon back there, he was huge." He stated, impressed.

Tentomon buzzed over, "And he's not the only one."

The kids walked for a while, just chatting with their digimon. Tai and Matt would occaisionally argue about going the wrong way, while Sora calmed them down. Mimi stuck with Aaron and T.K. and they talked about stuff they liked to do at home. Joe and Izzy were just looking around, either wondering the science behind it, or trying to avoid anything that might set off an allergy.

Gabumon stuck his nose out and sighed happily, "Aah, nothing like the ocean!" He exclaimed, in a happy place.

Gomamon had a tiny celebration, "Alright, everyone in the water!" He exclaimed, happy to finally get to the ocean for some relaxation.

T.K. ran foward, grabbing Aaron's arm, pulling him along, "Lets build a giant sandcastle!" The younger boy told the green eyed boy. Aaron saw a flash of jealousy go through Matt's eyes, but he shook the thought out of his mind as he responded to the younger boy, "You really like to build things." Aaron noticed.

Mimi ran after them, groaning, "Aww, I forgot my bathing suit." She whined.

Matt called out to them. "Wait a minute, what's that?" There was a few rings that they all heard from the distance. The kids looked around trying to see where it was coming from. Tai ran past everyone, "A phone!"

Sora ran after him, "Either that, or we're all hearing things." She suggested.

* * *

Pretty soon, with Tai leading them, they reached the beach where about ten phone booths were sitting there. The first was the one that was ringing. Joe panted while he spoke, "I told you, all we needed was a phone. We're saved!"

Tai quickly ran to the booth that was ringing. When he opened the door to the booth, the phone stopped ringing. Agumon looked up at the brown haired boy, "Why'd it stop ringing Tai?" He asked.

Tai shrugged, "Wrong number?" He suggested. Sora raised an eyebrow, "Well, that's bizarre."

Izzy spoke up, "My theory is aliens. They've set these phones up as a trap."

Matt walked over to the phone, hoping to grab it, "If we find a place that delivers, let's order pizza!"

Aaron and Mimi both spoke at the same time, "No anchovies for me." They looked at each other, before laughing. Palmon and Tigreramon looked at their partners with confused glances, before shrugging. It was probably a human thing.

Sora, being the logical one this time, spoke a question, "The question is, why are their phones on the beach in the first place?"

Joe, surprisingly, didn't complain, but instead he suggested an idea, "So kids can call their parents, for a ride home." He said, walking up to the booth.

Gomamon spoke, "Parents? What exactly is a parents?" He asked, making every one of the kids give him a strange look. How could he not know what parents were?

Joe looked back at the booth, "That's it, I'm outta here."

Tai turned to the group, "Does anyone have any loose change?"

Izzy raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

Aaron rolled his eyes, "Obviously, he's gonna make a call." He said, rather rudely.

Izzy nodded, and pulled out a plastic card, "Aah, use my phone card, the aliens can bill me."

T.K. ran into a booth, "Maybe there's a quarter in one of the slots." He suggested to Patamon. Mimi exclaimed that she was going to call her dad, while Matt wanted to call collect. Sora called dibs on the fourth booth, so Aaron just walked to the closest one that was available.

He was doubtful, but he dialed his house number, and a voice came through, "These people have changed their number, because they don't like you. Never call back again!" The woman's voice said, all happy like. Aaron glared at the phone, "What the heck was that?" He asked.

Tigreramon pat his hand, and they both walked out of the booth. Joe was the only one who kept trying to call someone. Tai looked at Aaron, "Any luck?" He asked, hopefully.

The black haired boy shook his head, "No, nothing. Just some rude operator." Aaron said, still miffed a bit. He sat down in between T.K. and Mimi, when his stomach rumbled a bit. He ignored it. Everyone could here Joe redial and scream into the phone. Izzy gave the oldest boy a weird look, "Very curious. Does Joe always act like this?" He asked no one in particular.

Tai sighed, "Every single day."

"No matter what number, or how many times he dials, those phones aren't gonna work!" Matt exclaimed, frustrated at the blue haired boy. Tai shrugged, before starting to walk off again, "Well, I'm gonna keep searching for a boat or something."

Matt stopped him, "Wait a minute! Even though we can't call out of here, there's always a chance someone else might be able to call in to us."

"It's a waste of time doing nothing but sitting here." Tai argued back. Oh boy, here they go again, Aaron thought.

Matt turned to everyone, "Everyone's tired, lets rest for a bit." He suggested.

Izzy nodded, "And I'm getting pretty hungry too." He groaned, holding his stomach. Tai sighed once again in exasperation, "Fine, lets eat." He said, sitting down with the group.

Sora looked around, "So does anyone have any food? All I have is..." She reached toward her back pocket, and pulled out the strange machine that was sent from the sky at camp. "It's that weird remote thing." She noticed.

Tai pulled his out, looking at it, "I forgot all about those gizmos." he said, very interested in them.

Mimi looked at the one on her bag strap, "If anyone's got a pink one I'll trade!"

Aaron looked at his, and his was slightly different. It was the same shape and same color, but something was different about it. Aaron couldn't quite place it. He looked out into the ocean and suddenly, a feeling of belonging swelled inside of him. Either that, or he was just overly tired.

Izzy gave his a curious glance, "If I could take mine apart..." His stomach interupted him, by growling. "That is, after I eat, I'm rather famished." He said, sheepishly.

Sora reached to her back pocket again, and pulled out everything she had, "Well, the only thing I've got is my emergency supplies. It's got a first aid kit, some bandages, and some medicine, but that's about all I've got."

Aaron looked in his small bag, so see what his mother gave him. "Well, I have a few bags of chips, some sodas, juices, and a two sandwiches." He informed the group, pulling out everything. he put it in a pile, and pushed it towards the middle. Tigreramon looked at the food hungrily, in fact, everyone was.

Izzy told them that all he had was elctronic stuff, while Tai only had his mini-telescope. Matt didn't have anything, but T.K. pulled his bag open and there was even more chips and stuff. Mimi got all happy, "Wow, look at all those goodies! Why don't you be a good little boy and share those treats with your sweet Mimi?"

Aaron rolled his eyes, smiling at how desperate Mimi was for food. T.K., however, grinned at the older girl. "Ahh, you don't have to be so nice, Mimi. I'm happy to share. You're the best. Isn't she cute?" He rambled to Matt.

'Yes she is.' Aaron replied in his head. Something about the brunette in pink just screamed at him. Whether it was her carmel eyes, her brown hair, or even her sense in fashion. Something drew the black haired, blue eyed boy to her. With Aaron zoning out, he almost missed everyone trying to figure out how much food they had. Everyone was in a circle, with Aaron a little ways away. Tigreramon looked at her partner, "Aaron, are you okay?" She asked, quietly.

The boy nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little hungry." He lied. Well, it wasn't exactly a lie. He was hungry, but that wasn't what he was thinking about.

Joe started speaking, "Okay, lets figure this out. There's eight people in the group times three days, times three meals, that comes to..." He paused, trying to think, but Aaron beat him.

"72 meals."

Joe smiled his thanks and continued the math, "Right, so split evenly between us we have uh..." He paused again, really trying hard to get this right. Izzy answered for him this time, "Enough food for three days."

Joe grinned, "Right, or I guess you knew that." He said, sheepishly. Aaron pat him on the back, "Good effort though." The younger boy said.

The blue haired boy smiled at Aaron, "Thanks."

Sora cut in, "Yeah, but guys, if you count in the digimon, we really only have enough food for twenty minutes."

Joe went from happy to rejected in a second, "Oh that's right." He sighed, depressed.

Gabumon shook his head, "Not a problem at all. We digimon hunt and forage for ourselves." He explained. The kids' faces all lit up again, though some were showing concerns for their digi-partner.

Tentomon spoke up afterwards, "No need to include us in your calculations."

Sora gave a skeptical look to Biyomon, "Are you sure?"

The bird grinned, "Oh absolutely! We can do alright by ourselves."

Aaron wasn't so sure, so he grabbed one of his bags of chips and handed it to Tigreramon. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He opened the bag and grabbed one of the flying tiger's paws. He dumped some of the contents into it and smiled, "Maybe food will help you fly." He said, hopefully.

Tigreramon smiled gratefully and ate the chips in her hand. Aaron watched his partner with a smile on his face. He felt so warm and alive with Tigreramon, and even though they only met about three hours ago, he felt like she was one of the bestest friends he's had. He heard the sound of gulping and chewing, so he looked and saw Tai and Agumon eating, with everyone else looking at them with glares. Joe then turned his head to see Tigreramon eating. "Aaron! We need to split the food evenly." He complained.

'Oh great, old Joe is back.' Aaron thought, before speaking, "Listen, what if, somehow, these phones were a trap, and a bad digimon like that big bug comes after us? Don't you think we need to have some protection?" He reasoned.

Tai spoke up, "Aaron's right. Let Agumon and Tigreramon eat, so that while you guys are eating, they can gaurd the area." Tai really didn't think about that, he was just really impatient and hungry.

Joe groaned, "You people make me crazy!"

* * *

Soon, everyone was just about ready to eat, when a faint growl was heard. Gomamon wasn't with the group, as he was floating in the ocean. He heard the growl, and wanted to warn the others, but Biyomon and Tigreramon heard it as well. Aaron and Sora looked at their partners, concerned, "What's up girls?" Aaron asked.

Biyomon narrowed her eyes at nothing, "Trouble." She stated. Just as she said that, giant blasts of water shot out of the sand and destroyed each and every phonebooth. In the middle of the wreckage, a twister of sand started, and inside that twister was a grey spiked shell.

Tai's voice rang out, "What's that?!"

Tentomon answered, "Shellmon!" He stated, very scared. Izzy, being the ever curious kid, asked probably the most obvious question as human could ask, "What's a Shellmon?"

"Something that gets mad for no reason!"

Aaron, who was by Joe, heard him complaining once more, "Attacked by two digital monsters in one day. And doesn't Shellmon know I'm allergic to shellfish?"

The twister stopped, and out of the shell came a pink head, and two giant pink arms. There were yellow tentacles on its head that looked like hair. Joe panicked, and started climbing the cliff, "Guys up here!" He stated, hoping that for once, he could be the hero.

Shellmon wouldn't have any of that. He shot a blast of water right at Joe, making him fall onto Aaron and Izzy. Then the pink shellfish shot at Gomamon, who was swimming back to help. Agumon had enough, and spoke out so everyone could hear him, "Digimon, attack!"

Tai grinned, glad his digimon was taking the initiative, "Yeah, Agumon, you show em!"

"Pepper Breath!" The fireball flew at the pink face, making it back up a bit. Gabumon stepped up and tried firing his Blue Blaster, but it fizzled out. Biyomon, Tentomon and Patamon tried the same thing, but their attacks faded too. Izzy noticed this, "What's happening to them?"

Matt spoke, "It looks like they lost their powers."

Another blast of water hit the digimon, who all fall backwards, hurt. All except Agumon. He got right back up and rushed right back into battle. Palmon stepped right next to Shellmon and raised her arms, "Poison Ivy!"

But nothing happened. She was knocked away, and Tigreramon jumped in. She tried flapping her wings, but, again, nothing happened. She sighed, but looked determined at the giant pink shellfish. "Artic Freeze!" She exclaimed, blowing the freezing air to Shellmon's feet. Unlike the rest of the digimon, her attack worked.

Aaron and Tai cheered their digimon on, while everyone else was confused. "Go get him Agumon and Tigreramon!" Tai cheered. Izzy, who was kneeling by a wounded Tentomon, was really perplexed.

"Why is it only those two?"

"We're just too hungry." Tentomon was so weak from hunger, he barely could speak.

Matt ran over to his partner, "Gabumon!"

The wolf groaned, "I don't have any strength..."

Sora, by her partner, figured it out, "Thats it! Agumon and Tigreramon were the only ones who had eaten anything."

Aaron, who heard her, looked back and smirked, "I told you it was a good idea." He gloated.

Matt rolled his eyes, before looking back at Gabumon, "Then the other digimon don't have enough strength left to fight."

Aaron turned to Tai, "Looks like it's you and me." The wild haired boy grinned, and nodded, "Then lets make a diversion!"

The black haired boy was confused, until he saw Tai run up to Shellmon's side and start beating him with a metal pole. Tigreramon started freezing Shellmon's legs, while Agumon kept shooting fireballs to the face. Nothing seemed to be working anymore.

Aaron didn't know what to do, but before he even came close to thinking about something, one of the tentacles on Shellmon's head, whipped Tigreramon into him, and he was flung back against the cliff, his back hitting it pretty hard. Mimi and T.K. rushed to him, "Aaron!" They exclaimed. He simply groaned, before slipping into unconciousness.

The two looked concerned, and looked back to see how the battle was going. Tai was wrapped up in one of the tentacles and Agumon was stuck under Shellmon's foot. Shellmon then turned to the rest of the gang and blasted the water at them. Tigreramon and Aaron remained blacked out, while the others were slammed against the cliff.

Tai groaned, "Ah, he's gonna get everyone! And there's nothing I can do!" He started to feel like the tentacle was starting to crush him, and he could feel his body compressing. Agumon shut his eyes, and screamed, "Tai no!"

Suddenly, a bright light emerges from Shellmon's foot. Tai, amazed and dumbfounded, looked at the light with intense curiosity, "What's going on?"

"Agumon digivolve to...Greymon!" The light faded, and Shellmon was flipped onto his side, letting Tai go in the process. The boy rolled into his fall, making him not get injured, and he looked back. In Agumon's place, was a giant orange T-Rex. It had blue striped going down it's back, and on it's head was a brown bone helmet with a rhino horn on the nose.

Tai, now with the others, spoke, smiling, "He did it again! Now he's Greymon!"

Greymon and Shellmon grappled and wrestled for bit, before Shellmon did the ever original blast of water attack. Greymon breathed out fire, creating a wall of steam between the two. Finally, when the water ran out, Greymon dug his horn underneath Shellmon and flung him into the air. He tilted his head back and a giant fire ball that looked like the sun flew out of his mouth, "Digi-Nova Blast!"

The ball hit Shellmon, and exploded. The pink shellfish flew far into the ocean, landing with a big splash.

* * *

Greymon reverted back to Agumon, and Tai ran to congratulate his partner, but the strength left the little guy and he fell to the ground. "Agumon! Are you alright? You poor little guy! Agumon!"

The dinosaur, resting his head on the boys knee, looked up at him, "Tai! Do you have, anything to eat?"

Tai laughed, happy his partner wasn't hurt. But, there was someone who was. "Tai!" Sora called.

Tai ran over with Agumon leaning on him, "What is it Sora?" He asked, not knowing what happened.

She moved out of the way to show that Aaron and Tigreramon were still out cold. Tai's eyes widened, "Aaron! Tigreramon!" He exclaimed, running over to them. He knelt down by them, tears were in his eyes. Sure, he didn't know the guy all that well, but he was apart of the team.

The whole gang, after recovering from the blast of water, gathered around. Joe came up, "I think I can help. Before coming here, I was studying to become a doctor."

Everyone let him take a look, and before they knew it, the boy and his digimon were waking up. "Ugh!" Aaron groaned, opening his eyes. The first things he saw were two carmel eyes with tears in them, looking right at him. "Mimi?" He asked, still waking up.

The eyes blinked, letting the tears fall as the owner crushed him in a hug. "Ow! Mimi, my back!" He moaned. The girl quickly let go, with red on her face, "Sorry about that." Mimi apologized.

Aaron shook his head, before realizing something, "Wait! Where's Shellmon?!" He asked, quickly sitting up and looking around, before feeling the pain again.

Sora lied him back down, "Easy Aaron. Agumon digivolved again and beat Shellmon. He's gone." She explained with a concerned tone. To Aaron, she sounded like his sister, Serenity, who passed away three years prior.

Aaron grinned, "That's great." He turned to Agumon, who was trying to restore his energy. "Hey Agumon, great job!"

The dinosaur smiled, and nodded, before falling asleep. Aaron chuckled, before Joe started speaking. "You'll be okay. You just need to take it easy for a couple of hours." He explained. Aaron nodded.

"Alright, thanks Joe."

Tigreramon rubbed her head against Aaron's chin, "I'm so glad you're okay Aaron." The digimon said. Aaron felt something wet drip onto his shirt, and he saw that Tigreramon was crying. He smiled, and just started petting the cat's fur, just letting her cry.

While the two were recovering, Tai, Sora, Matt and Izzy were talking about what they were gonna do now. Mimi and T.K. were supervising the digimon and the food. They all decided that digimon first, then themselves. So, all of the digimon were digging in, and they let Aaron have some too, for recovery purposes.

Izzy spoke up, "Shellmon wasn't destroyed. He was temporarily moved. We should pack up and leave before he decides he wants to come back for round two."

Matt nodded, looking to Aaron and Tigreramon, "I agree. We've seen how much damage he could do."

Joe stepped up, trying to give his two sense, "In that case, we should go right back to the forest. Because if anybody's looking for us, that's the place they'll go!" He said, sounding really desperate.

Sora sighed, patting the boy's shoulder, "Joe, I said this before. We fell off a cliff and floated down a river to get here. And getting back there's a really big job."

Mimi, who was finishing up picking up the scraps of food, looked up, "And we could run into Kuwagamon."

Izzy tried looking at it in a logical sense, "Now listen. Logically speaking, if there are telephones here, then there must be people to use them. So, I think it makes good sense to try and find those people."

Joe looked at him like he was some sort of alien, "That makes sense?"

Aaron spoke from his spot, "These phones could've just been placed here to make us fall into Shellmon's trap. It worked too." he said, a little mad no one was listening.

No one spoke for a little bit, before Tai gave his idea, "Let's get out of this place." He said.

Matt grinned, "And may the monsters beware!"

Joe was nodding, except he wasn't agreeing, "Mmm hmmm. Well, my plan is to avoid all monsters. Yep, that's my plan."

Tai and Sora grabbed Aaron and had one of his arms around their shoulders, helping him walk. "Alright, lets go!" Aaron exclaimed.

Everyone was laughing a having a great time, even though, just thirty minutes ago, their lives were in danger. All is well that ends well!

* * *

**Please, review what your thoughts are. Do you like Aaron and Tigreramon and the additions I've made? And what about his interactions with the other kids? Well, I'll try to update as often as I can. Just please, review, favorite, and follow!**


	3. Garurumon

**Hey everyone! Sorry about the long wait! So much has happened, including me going to the hospital three times and they didn't let me have a computer or laptop or anything. They were meanies! Anyway, I don't own Digimon, but if I did, Gomamon would have more lines.**

**xXEnjoyXx**

_Tai: So there we were, falling like crazy! That's when Gomamon tells all the fish in the river to swim close together, and make a boat for us. Later, we find a beach with a whole bunch of these phone booths. We tried calling home, but none of them seemed to work. Next, we got totally thrashed on by Shellmon! He sprayed seawater like a firehose! Our friend, Aaron, was hurt bad. Agumon got stepped on, and that made him mad! He digivolved to Greymon and gave Shellmon a ride he wouldn't forget, then he turned back into Agumon. Dudes, this place is wild!_

The group was resting on a cliff, tired after a long three hours of walking. Aaron's back still was sore, but he could walk. Mimi was completely obvious about her concern for the boy. She would try her best to be as close to him as possible. It wasn't really a bad thing. The boy did try to protect her when the digivices fell from the sky. T.K. and Joe were the second most worried. Joe hoped that the boy wouldn't over exert himself, and T.K. was worried his new friend might not be able to play with him anymore.

Tai was standing on the edge of the cliff, just staring out to the ocean. He was thinking about Greymon and how cool he was. "Yo, Agumon!" He called to the yellow dino.

Said dino walked over to his partner with a curious look on his face, "What's up Tai?"

Tai looked down at him, "I like it when you're Greymon. No offense, but why don't you just stay that way?" He asked.

Agumon shook his head, "I can't." he said, a bit deflated, but piped right up, "But even superheroes need a rest."

Tai nodded, but lost his footing and almost fell off the cliff. Agumon quickly caught him, and pulled him back. The group laughed at the boy's antics. Aaron never felt so happy before in his life. He had barely lived in Japan for a month and already, he had fifteen friends. The digimon were definetly considered friends.

Suddenly, a roar was heard. They looked around to see some sort of triceratops monster. It had black plating going down its back. On it's head were red stripes and it's head had a giant crest on it with horns coming out. It looked like an old japanese fan. On it's nose was a giant black horn.

"Who's that digimon?" Izzy asked, getting ready to panic. Tentomon, being the local know-it-all, answered.

"It's a Monochromon. But don't worry about him, he's a laid back digimon. Although, it is a bit wise to be a bit cautious with a Monochromon. They get a little miffed when they are hungry." He explained.

Aaron groaned. Why were they a digimon magnet? Couldn't they go the rest of the day without getting attacked by a digimon?

"Then he must be starving, cuz he looks really mad!" Tai exclaimed, backing up to a rock. The group move into a big cluster, hoping a miracle would happen. Naturally, the opposite happened. It got worse. A second roar was heard, and they looked behind them, and saw a second Monochromon. It looked just as mad as the first. "There are two of them!" Matt exclaimed.

Aaron looked really scared, "We're caught between a rock and two sets of teeth!" The two giant dinos moved towards the kids, but missed them completely. They, instead, starting locking horns, trying to push the other one back. The kids moved behind some bushes, watching the two fight.

"Something must've set those two off." Tai noticed. Tentomon just shrugged it off, "They're fighting over territory."

Palmon had enough, and started running away, "They can just have it then." Mimi, Aaron and Tigreramon were right behind her. Even though Aaron's back was hurt, he didn't want to be flattened by two digimon. That wasn't something on his Bucket List.

Tai ran after them, with everyone else quickly following suit. "They definetly don't need us hanging around."

T.K. tripped while running, and Matt helped him up, "T.K. come on!" He encouraged, a little impatient. Tai looked back, "Better hurry up guys."

T.K. quickly started running again, "Kay, we're coming!"

Aaron, while running, heard the growling fading away, and then a loud splash. 'They must've fallen off the cliff.' He thought.

Soon, they all stopped running, and were back to walking through the foreign forest. It was a really relaxing walk, except for a certain brunette constantly whining. "I don't walk this much unless I'm at a mall. And as you can see we're nowhere near one!"

She was driving everyone crazy, even Aaron. He just didn't show it as much as the others. Tai was one of those who really showed, "Mimi, stop whining!" He pleaded.

The girl shook her head, "No! My feet hurt!"

Aaron, whose back was feeling much better, got in front of her and bent down. "Mimi, hop on. I'll carry you."

Mimi, who normally would've jumped at the oppritunity of a free ride, was worried about the boy's back. "Are you sure?"

Aaron nodded, "Yeah, I'm feeling much better."

Mimi, still a little skeptical, carefully climbed onto the boy's back, and they were off again. Mimi was lighter than Aaron thought. With the giant hat, and the big pink outfit, he expected to be worn down a bit, but nope, she was lighter than air. As they were walking, Izzy looked up into the sky, "It appears we are losing our light source."

Sora looked up, "What a strange sunset."

Izzy nodded, "This whole island is weird, and who knows what comes out at night." Everyone looked at each other worried, before Tentomon buzzed in, "Wait, I detect water!" He started buzzing higher, "Wait here, while I go check it out."

He flew up and a little ways away was a lake. "As usual, I'm right. It's a lake with fresh, clean water and a variety of tasty fish. It's the perfect campsite."

Mimi, still on Aaron's back grinned, "Maybe I can soak my poor achy feet!" She cheered. Gomamon charged forward, "Yay we get to swim!"

His celebration was short lived as Joe grabbed his tail, "Gomamon! You better wait and make sure it's safe first." He warned the fun loving seal. Aaron couldn't help but laugh at the irony. The nerdy, uptight worry wart got paired up with the class clown party seal.

Matt, who was watching the scene, agreed with Joe, "That's why I say we keep walking, and stop all this complaining."

Tai groaned at Matt, "Everyone's hungry. We need to find food."

Joe grinned, happy that a sensible plan was suggested, "That is a good plan. I like that plan alot!"

Everyone smiled, happy to have reached an agreement. Aaron ran as fast as he could with Mimi on his back towards the shore of the lake. Once they all made it, Mimi hopped off Aaron's back, "Thank you Aaron." She said, looking at him with a smile.

Aaron shrugged, "No problem." He didn't see anything really thankful about what he did. He just liked helping people. It was normal for him.

Mimi smiled at him, and he did the same. The group all looked at each other with knowing glances, except T.K. and the digimon. It was quiet for a few minutes.

Biyomon broke the tension by speaking, "I think this is a great campsite!"

Sora agreed with her, "Yeah, I love camping outside!" She said, excited. Mimi, once again, started complaining about the dirt.

"If I won't walk in dirt, what makes you think I'll sleep in it?" She asked, very defensive about getting dirty. Aaron sighed, looking at the girl.

"Mimi, do you see any hotels here?" He asked, kind of tired of the whining. Mimi turned to give the boy a piece of her mind before she gasped with a smile on her face. Aaron and the others turn to see what she was looking. Tai raised, "What's that?"

"It looks like a trolley car!" T.K. said. It was in fact. Actually, just as the young boy said that, the lights inside the car turned on. It was a white metal with a green stripe on it, and it was on a penninsula of land jutting into the lake. Izzy spoke up, "Hmm, that's odd. The lights just came on."

"Well, maybe there are some real people in there!" Sora suggested, hopefully. All the kids were thinking the same hopeful thoughts. Tai started running to it, "Let's check it out!"

Mimi, surprisingly, sprinted way ahead of the group cheering, " Maybe it can take us back home, and in air-conditioned comfort!" She exclaimed, running right inside. She didn't hear any of the others calling for her to wait.

Aaron panted, leaning against the side of the trolley. "I haven't run this much in one day since...ever!" He exclaimed, catching his breath. Joe pat his back, before walking over to the control panel. Tigreramon stayed by his side, looking up at her partner, "You need to get in shape." She said, trying to help.

Aaron glared at her, "Who asked you?" He snapped, making the tiger jump, and look away sadly. He immediately showed signs of guilt, "Tigreramon, I'm sorry. I'm just not used to being in a world where you have to run for your life every few hours."

The tiger turned back towards him, grinning, "I wasn't really sad. I was yanking your chain." She said, grinning a toothy grin, revealing rather sharp teeth. Aaron sighed, 'Great, I got a prankster for a partner.' He thought sarcastically.

He was brought back to the real world when Sora walked up to him, "Hey Aaron, you wanna come with me and Biyo to find some food in the forest?" She asked.

He nodded, "Sure, we do need to eat."

So, the four of them, being Aaron, Sora, Biyomon and Tigreramon, walked into the forest together, searching for anything that could be used for food. Sora decided to start a conversation, "So, Aaron, you and Mimi, huh?" She asked, teasingly.

The black haired boy's face remained neutral, but you could tell he was getting a bit flustered. "Uh, n-nothing is going on between us. I just wanted to help h-her. Th-that's all." He stuttered, trying to keep his composure. He failed.

Sora laughed, "I'm teasing. Anyway, I haven't seen you at school or anywhere back in Japan. You homeschooled or something?" She asked.

The boy shook his head, "No, I just moved to Japan two weeks ago from America. My step-dad got a job in Odaiba, so we moved." He explained.

"What happened to your real father?" She asked, "If you don't mind me asking."

Aaron looked up at the sky, sadly, "Don't know. He vanished into thin air, and no one has ever seen him since the dissappearence." He said, letting a tear fall out of his eye. He really missed his father. When he was younger, his Dad was his best friend. They would do everything together, whether it be getting ice cream, playing in the park or going to the local zoo. Even though he knew it wasn't his fault, Aaron hated his dad for leaving.

'Why Dad?' He thought up to the digital sky, 'How could you just go like that? I miss you.'

Sora gave the boy a sad and concerning look, "Aaron, are you okay?" She asked, knowing the answer.

The boy nodded, wiping his face, "Yeah, I'm fine. C'mon, lets see if there are any berries around."

Tigreramon looked at her partner sadly, 'Poor Aaron. I don't have parents, but it seems like they are very important to these humans. To loose them must be really hard.' She thought. 'I have to cheer him up somehow.'

She thought for a minute, before getting a great idea. She whispered what she was gonna do to Biyomon, who said she'd cover for her. The tiger grinned and ran on all fours back towards the lake.

For a few minutes, her dissappearance was unnoticed, until Sora and Aaron found some bananas in the trees. "Hey, Tigreramon?" Aaron asked, turning to face his partner, only to find she was missing.

"Tigreramon? Where are you?" He asked, looking around. Biyomon smiled, "Don't worry Aaron, she went back to the campsite. She said that she had something to take care of back on the trolley car." The bird explained.

Aaron smiled in relief, glad she wasn't hurt. Sora and him quickly gathered as much bananas as possible with the help of Biyomon's Spiral Twister. Soon, they were back at the campsite where they saw Izzy and T.K. handing the fish they caught to Matt and Tai. Aaron was a vegitarian, so he was fine with the bananas, but even he thought that the fish looked really good.

Tai tried dangling the fish over the fire by his hands, but he looked like he was gonna burn his finger off. Aaron sighed, grabbing a stick and grabbing a banana and sticking it in the fire for three seconds, so it was warm. He liked his bananas warm for some reason.

Tai gave him a look, "How'd you figure that out, Aaron?"

Aaron gave the boy a smirk, "Because I'm the man!" He said, posing. The brown haired boy laughed, picking up a stick.

Pretty soon, everyone was eating. Well, everyone except T.K.

"Matt, Mom only lets me eat fish sticks." He said, scared his mother would get mad at him eating something like this.

Matt smiled at his brother, "I won't tell." He promised his younger brother.

The boy brought up something else, "I never eat with my fingers." He complained.

You could tell Matt was getting really annoyed, and his voice showed it, "T.K. it's alright!" He let out, frustrated.

Tai pointed at the younger boy with a grin, "Yeah, you're hanging with the big kids now!"

T.K. accepted this answer, and started to eat his fish, with Aaron looking strangely at Matt. He walked over to him, "Hey Matt, can I talk to you?" He asked.

The blonde boy looked at him confused, but nodded. They both walked away from the campsite, and to a secluded area. Aaron turned to Matt, who was leaning against a tree, , "What's with you and T.K.? Isn't he your brother?" He asked.

The blonde boy glared at him, "Yeah, we are. Why?"

Aaron shrugged, "You just seem to think he's more of a pain than a brother. I have two little sisters, so I know what it's like to-" He was cut short when he felt Matt tackle him to the ground, "You don't know anything!" He screamed at him.

Aaron tried explaining himself, "Matt, I get it!" He said loudly. Matt growled, "No you don't! Your parents aren't divorced. You get to see your siblings everyday! I don't even get to see him once a week! He's my responisbilty, not yours! You only met him today, and you're treating him like your own brother!" He shouted at the black haired boy, still on top of him.

Aaron glared at the boy, "If anyone doesn't know about brothers, it's you. T.K. is nine years old. My sisters are both twelve! I've been a brother longer than you, and I know that you treat them as friends, not pains." He told the blonde boy.

"You don't know anything about me, or T.K. for that matter! Just stay out of our lives!" He shouted, punching the younger boy in the face. Matt huffed away, angry at the black haired kid. 'How dare he say I'm not a good brother?! He doesn't know anything about me, and he never will!'

Aaron, rubbing his swollen cheek, sighed, "I guess he just doesn't want to listen."

He got up, brushing himself off, before walking calmly back to the campsite. Tigreramon was smiling at him, until she saw his cheek. "Aar-" She started, but he shushed her. The tiger nodded, and walked over to him.

Aaron went to the edge of the lake and splashed some cold water on his face, and Tigreramon blew a tiny bit of frozen air on his cheek, making the water freeze, and calming the swelling down. Aaron smiled at the tiger, "So, what exactly was Biyomon talking about when she said you had something to do at the car?" He asked.

Tigreramon smiled, before pulling out an ice sculpture of an older looking Aaron, about twenty years older. The boy gave the tiger a confused look, "What is this?"

Tigreramon grinned, "Well, you were getting all sad talking about your dad, whatever that is, but I figured its just an older version of you, so I made this, hoping it could make you happy again." She explained.

Aaron's eyes widened. She did that, for him? "You, and this, and happy? What?!" He asked, trying to find the words to express him self. He couldn't so he just pulled the tiger into a big hug.

"Thank you Tigreramon. No one has ever done something for nice for me." He said into her fur. The tiger purred her response.

When they pulled away, Aaron grinned, "Lets head back. I don't want anyone thinking we're missing." He suggested.

Tigreramon nodded, and they both walked back tot he campsite, where everyone was just getting ready to go to bed, except Matt, Tai, Agumon and Gabumon. Matt was sitting far off, just watching the water. Tai was at the fire, just prodding it with a stick.

Aaron shrugged, and walked into the trolley car. Mimi was just laying down, when she saw him. "Aaron, can you sleep next to me?" She asked, innocently. Aaron smiled at her, and nodded, sitting next to the pink obsessed girl. She quickly made herself comfortable with her head on his shoulder.

"Good night!" Joe said.

"And don't let the Monochromon bite." T.K. said, closing his eyes.

'I wonder when we'll get to go home.' Aaron thought as Tigreramon curled into a ball next to him. Aaron looked at the girl next to him. She was shivering a bit. He smiled, before pulling off his plaid shirt. Don't worry, he had a white t-shirt underneath. He wrapped around the two of them, and he started falling asleep.

Suddenly, a loud crashing was heard. Aaron quickly looked out of the windows, and saw a giant blue, red and yellow serpent rising out of the water. It growled, making everyone scream and duck for cover. Sora was plugging her ears, "What's the horrible sound?"

Aaron agreed, blocking his ears. Mimi, with her head covered in Aaron's shirt, screamed, "It's an earthquake!"

The group suddenly felt the island move throughout the water. Joe spoke, "The trolley's starting to move! And I don't think it's taking us home!"

"It's taking us to that sea dragon!" Izzy screamed, scared.

Tentomon's face showed one of pure horror, "Oh no, it's Seadramon!"

Everyone ran out of the cart, hoping to get a better view of this thing. Mimi was still terrified as she looked up from under the shirt, "It's gonna eat us for sure!"

The serpent raced through the water, not paying any attention to the island on it's tail. Aaron was smiling, remembering earlier that day, surfing on the fish bed. What an adrenaline rush! Though, now was not the time. Tai, thinking the same as Aaron, spoke his thought, "It's we're on a monster longboard."

Izzy shook his head at the older boy's reaction. "He's pulling us by his tail. I don't think he even realizes we're here."

Tentomon voiced his thoughts, "Perhaps not. He's a bit dense. As long as he doesn't see us, we should be safe."

"Don't be too sure!" Agumon said, giving the giant serpent a dirty look. Tentomon jumped onto a big red leaf, "You guys jinxed it! Now he knows we're here."

Tai and Agumon both started going off about how it wasn't their fault. Seadramon flicked his tail, the big red leaf, and Tentomon fell off. Izzy shouted, worried, "Guess he does know we're here."

The tail surfaced in the water, showing the red part sizzling because of the fire sparks. Tentomon started flailing around, "It wasn't my fault!"

Aaron groaned, "How can things get any worse?"

Just as he said that, Seadramon started swimming towards the island, making Tai worried, "He's comming back, and he's less than happy!"

The serpent dove underwater, and everything seemed calm for a few seconds, before a giant bump made the island start zooming towards a bunch of metal structures in the lake.

Joe held his head, "We're gonna crash into shore!"

Mimi, holding her head for another reason, screamed, "This gonna really mess up my hair!"

Matt, who was on land and watching the whole thing, decided enough was enough. He dove into the water, "T.K.!" He shouted, worried for his brother. Gabumon looked doubtful, "Matt, I'm just letting you know, my fur's gonna get wet and I'm going to stink!"

He jumped in after his friend.

Back with the island, it stopped right in the middle of the water. "Great, he left us in the middle of the lake!"

Izzy looked sheepish, "I don't suppose we can trick him into bringing us back..."

The serpent rose again and quickly swam in front of the group. "Get ready, he's attacking!" Tai warned.

Agumon jumped forward, "C'mon guys, lets send him back to the fishes!"

Biyomon flapped into the air and released her Spiral Twister, while Patamon blows a Boom Bubble. Both attacks hit right on, but neither did much damage. Palmon and Tigreramon try their attacks from the ground, but Palmon's vines weren't long enough and Tigreramon's breath wasn't that strong. Tentomon flew up to the serpents face and sent a Super Shocker at it, and it hit dead on, but once again, it brushed right off the serpent. Agumon sent a Pepper Breath to it, but Seadramon just growled through it.

The only thing these attacks did was make Seadramon angrier. Tai looked to Agumon, "Agumon, you've got to digivolve!"

Agumon gave his partner a rebellious look, "I've been trying, but I can't seem to do it this time Tai."

"You've got to!" Tai argued, not wanting to become fish food.

Agumon looked helpless, "Maybe my body hasn't recovered from the last fight."

Tai groaned, "But if you can't help us, then how are we gonna stop Seadramon?"

A voice was heard off the island, "T.K. over here!"

T.K., Aaron, and Gomamon looked off and saw Matt swimming quickly to them. The three walk to the shore as T.K. exclaims in joy, "Matt!"

Aaron looked towards Seadramon, and saw he slammed his tail into the island again. The vibrations sent T.K. into the lake. Aaron and Gomamon both dive into the water after the boy. Matt reached them just as Gomamon popped out of the water with the young boy, but Aaron still hadn't surfaced.

"Gomamon, where's Aaron?" Joe asked, looking to see his partner save T.K.

The seal looked from side to side, "He was with me just a second ago."

Sora spoke, "Uh, guys, look!" She told them. They looked to see her pointing at Seadramon. They gasped, but not at the serpent.

It was the fact that wrapped in his tail, was Aaron. He was screaming in pain, as the serpent tightened his grip. Mimi cried out, "Aaron!"

Gabumon, who was swimming still, released a Blue Blaster that didn't do anything also. Seadramon just sent a wave at the wolf and sent him to the shore against Matt and Gomamon. They all pull themselves weakly onto the island and watch as Aaron was squeezed even more. He would've been trying to punch his way out, but his hands and feet were tightly wrapped to his body.

T.K. who was leaning against Matt, spoke sorrifully, "This is my fault, Aaron was trying to save me. Oh Matt!" He started crying into Matt's side, who was looking up at the black haired boy with guilty eyes.

'I yell at him, I hit him, and I hurt him, but he still wants to rescue me and T.K.' Matt thought, feeling awful about what happened earlier that night. Tentomon started babbling, "This is not good! Seadramon may be a bubble brain, but once he catches his prey, he won't let go."

T.K. looked back at the boy, "Aaron, hang on!" he turned to Patamon, "Patamon, hit him with a Bubble Boom!"

Patamon looked sadly at the boy, "Seadramon's way too big, I just don't have enough power now. Gabumon, you're stronger, how about you?" He asked the horned wolf hopefully.

The wolf turned to Matt, "Matt?"

Matt snapped out of his thoughts and glared at the sea dragon, "Go get him Gabumon! No one hurts my friends!" He snapped, but at the dragon. No one noticed this but Matt's digivice started glowing brightly along with Gabumon.

Aaron, looking down at the group, shouted, "Get him Gabumon!" He encouraged the wolf, before being squeezed even tighter, making him unable to breath.

"Gabumon, digivolve to...Garurumon!" When the glow subsided, in Gabumon's place was a giant four legged wolf. It was white with blue stripes going throughout the fur. He had a very thin flimsy tail with it seperating at the end. He stood on four paws and had four red claws on each paw.

He jumped at the serpent and slashing at the tail. Seadramon cried out in pain as it let Aaron drop into the lake. He surfaced and quickly swam to shore, where Tai and Izzy were waiting. "Aaron are you alright?" Tai asked.

The black haired boy sent a small grin to Tai, "I'm not dead." He replied, before going back to catching his breath. Being squeezed by a giant sea monster does that to people. Everyone turned their attention back to Garurumon who jumped and bit Seadramon's side. This angered the serpent into slamming its tail into the wolf and driving him underwater.

He swam around, whipping the seamonster with his tail. Tentomon looked astonished, "Garurumon's fur is legendary. It's strong as steel. He's like a growling torpedo."

Izzy, just as surprised, spoke, "Thats astonishing. Then he must be invincible."

Tentomon shrugged, "That's what I heard anyway. We'll soon find out."

Tai looked at the bug sceptically, "I hope you're not exaggerating Tentomon with another one of your fish tales."

Agumon, entranced by the fight, spoke, "He could be."

The beetle felt offended and exclaimed in protest, "But I heard about it!"

Seadramon finally started fighting back and breathed a blast of blue wind onto the wolf, freezing him on the spot. Tentomon looked petrified, "Oh no! Seadramon's using his leathal Ice Blast!"

Garurumon was frozen for a few seconds before he took in a large breath. When he exhaled, the ice around him broke away and a glowing blue blast burst out of the wolf's mouth. "Howling Blaster!"

The attack hit Seadramon's attack with full power, causing the serpent's attack to falter. Garurumon's attack hit the water lizard's head. Seadramon stumbled back a bit, before fully toppling over on it's back. Matt and T.K. cheered, while Aaron smiled at the sight. The serpent resurfaced, only to sink into the water with steam coming out of it's mouth.

Garurumon gave a light growl, before de-digivolving into Gabumon again. He quickly swam to the island where everyone else was. "Flying's sure a good way to keep my fur dry." he commented, before being attacked in a hug by T.K.

Matt smiled at his partner, "Gabumon you digivolved into Garurumon just in time." He said, looking back to Aaron. The boy gave a thumbs up to the horned wolf, "Awesome job Gabumon!"

T.K. spoke into Gabumon's fur, "Thanks for saving Aaron." He cried.

Gabumon smiled, "Any time little friend." He said, smiling.

T.K. then turned to Matt and Aaron. "Matt, you and Aaron were so cool going against that monster."

Matt looked over to Aaron, winking. The black haired boy shook his head smiling, before letting Matt speak to his brother, "You think so?" He asked the little kid.

Gabumon nodded, "You know, you were the man!"

Matt grinned, "And you're the wolf man!"

Everyone laughed at that, except of course, Joe. He is busy doing what he does best. Complaining. "Okay, very funny, but how are we supposed to get back?"

Aaron shrugged, "We could swim?" He suggested, even though his clothes were already soaked. Of course, he sneezed, which got a giggle out of Sora. "I don't think you should be back in the water until you're dry."

Gomamon pat Aaron's leg with one of his flippers, "Don't worry Aaron, I got it covered."

He dove into the water and resurfaced, "Fish power!" A bunch of colorful fish like the ones the kids rode on the river earlier that day jumped out of the water, and pushed against the island, making it move back towards the shore. After everyone was safely on the ground, the kids decided that they should catch up on their sleep, since a certain Seadramon interuppted them.

Aaron sat against a tree, leaning back. Tigreramon was snuggled into him. Despite her being an ice tiger, her fur was surprisingly warm. He heard Tai, Izzy and Sora talking but he was way too tired to pay attention as he fell asleep to the faint sound of a harmonica.


End file.
